Dragon Soul
by fairytailasaurus
Summary: Lucy, Levy, Gajeel, Wendy, Carla and Lily leave Fairy Tail because of Lisanna. R&R. Complete. Finally. Lots of OCs. Rated T for minor violence, angry Mira and because I'm more paranoid then Foaly (Artemis Foul) read please!
1. Chapter 1 dragon soul

**Hey It's Saurus-chan again I will try to update this story every week or so and this will be another one of those awesome (not) stories where Lisanna is messed up, like a lot. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Natsu: who is she talking to?**

 **Gray: I don't know**

 **Lucy: Saurus-chan does not own Fairy Tail or it's characters!**

 **Me: thanks Lucy now let me write!**

Lucy's P.O.V.

Oh how I hate that woman. Always butting her stupid little head into my business. She came back from Edolas and took my boyfriend, my spot in team Natsu and my friends. Now only four people acknowledge my presence and those are among the eighteen people I've chosen to start a guild with: Juvia Loxar, Gajeel Redfox, Levy McGarden and Wendy Marvel (and Carla).

 **Flashback start**

 _"Master, Master" I yell running into his office "we would like to leave the guild and a plain rubber stamp, a magic one, like the guild stamp but plain!" After that we left and I carved our guild stamp onto the rubber. It was a dragon with its tail wrapped around it. I had also gathered some of my old friends and some new ones_ **(A/N when you review please review me a character: name, physical appearance eg. eye and hair color, magic and gender, +any thing else you want I will be only choosing 10 so good luck)** _I had met up with my friends: Kanatki Marushame who uses moon dragon slayer magic. He has lavender hair and a lapis lazuli exceed named blackwing, also Kanatki's twin sister Kurochi Marushame who uses sun dragon slayer magic. She has lapis lazuli hair and a lavender exceed named berry, there is also my distant cousin Jacob Nightangle who uses star magic, and my BFF Honey Sukaroyta who uses earth dragon slayer magic. She has a pink and white tiger striped exceed named Mori._ **(A/N Yea I watched Ouran high school host club don't judge!)** _Then there was me with my celestial dragon slayer magic and exceed named Piper_ **(HOO!)** _we were all there forming a guild named : Dragon Soul._

 **End flashback**

All of our members had gotten their marks and everything was fine. Except for one thing. We hadn't yet gone to the magic council. We were, in the eyes of the law, a dark guild.

 **Please give me characters thanks - Saurus -chan**


	2. Chapter 2 fairy tail is back

**Thanks to cliffhanger2 and willblossom33 for the reviews! Reviews give me motivation and motivation helps me write so review please. Just a reminder to people that don't have an account you can review too I would like your feedback and characters also with each chapter I will make a new character so your time is running out! New character this chapter: Isis Redfox, Gajeel's younger sister who uses earth dragon slayer magic with no exceed but steals Lily from her brother to use as her own. Now lets start oh and the whole story is in Lucy's P.O.V.**

 **Erza: Who is she talking to? Is she crazy?**

 **Natsu: Erza NO!**

 **Me: Erza honey**

 **Erza: Aye**

 **Me: Go kiss Jellal**

 **Erza + Jellal: WHAT!**

 **Me: *Pushes their heads together* *starts fangirling* OMG LOOK WHAT I'VE DONE JJJEEERRRZZZAAA!**

 **Lucy: Saurus-chan does not own fairy tail or it's characters**

 **Now for the story!**

We're on the run again. From the magic council, from Fairy Tail and from ourselves. We've changed our looks slightly. Wendy and Gajeel have shorter hair while Juvia Levy and I have longer. Levy lost the headband and we have our new guests who didn't change one bit. Kanatki, Kurochi, Jacob, Honey, Gajeel's little sister Isis and a girl who I think visited the guild once and who I confronted (see the confrontation short story at the end of the chapter) Raina Hunter. Also another girl named Will Celeste (backstory also at the end of the chapter) we have about 7 more people but we haven't been properly introduced yet. This was our third time changing guild locations and guess which guild had gotten assigned to us this time. It could have been Sabertooth, Lamia Scale, even Twilight Ogre for all I cared. But we knew our luck wouldn't keep us going forever. Yep you guessed it. It was Fairy Tail. Cries of "fire dragon's roar" "ice make lance" "requip purgatory armor" "satan's soul" "lightning dragon's roar" but we dodged all those. The worst came when we heard this one "fairy law" but we were all still standing. The first one to speak was Isis in her chirpy voice, opposite of her brother. "YAY" she cried out "we're alive" but I noticed one difference, my hair, well all of our hair and scents were back to normal. "Why do you guys smell different?" asked Raina while Will played with a reanimated fox carcass the twins were fighting, Isis was touching her brother's hair and Jacob and Honey were whispering. The exceeds were playing air tag. "LUCY" yelled my old nakama **(A/N holding a contest to see if you know who they are revealed in chapter 5;))** "JUVIA! WENDY! GAJEEL!" "you done?" I asked impatiently "yes" said Natsu "Lucy I" started Erza "force field" said Will, her Quintessence magic coming to life blocking us. "No one. Touches. Our. Lucy." She growled. Man I think she is the most protective of me next to Raina, who, might I add was still not paying attention until this happened. I'm pretty sure Juvia could not hold it in anymore. "Gray-Sama" she yelled running towards Gray. Raina looked up, growled like the dragon she is and went back to playing with the exceeds who's game she had joined. Juvia could run towards Gray because the force field went out not in. In an instant she ran up to him, hugged him, split the force field, and came back in. I looked at all of my former nakama and my hurt gaze swept all of them, and then rested on Natsu, cute as ever, but the cause of all our problems.

 _Flashback starts_

 _I walked into the guild cut, bruised and wet, strait from a beating from Lisanna. "*****"she said to me " why are you the total weakling still in the guild. You shouldn't be here leave" then she beat me up, without getting a scratch and pushed me into the water on which she got on her pants "eugh!" she said "bastard I'm telling" the only way I got out of the water was by summoning Aquarius to help me. She took pity on me and dumped me outside the guild where I crawled in and immediately got grabbed on the back of my wet, blood stained shirt by none other then my dear boyfriend Natsu. "Wen-dy" I croaked out "why" he growled "did you get water on Lisanna's pants?" he growled. A dark aura seeped out of me. "I prepared for this" I said holding up my blank right hand "goodbye Fairy Tail. Oh and Natsu, I'm braking up with you. Go find a new mate like Lisanna or something." Then I left_

 _End flashback_

"Still hurts" I said "goodbye my mate" then we left. That night, I fell asleep at 12:00. Partially because I didn't have my heat warmer and partially because I was crying.


	3. Chapter 3 reasons to change

**Ermergerd your reviews are all amazing so I will respond to them all. Also I'm uber sorry for not updating I will try to update every 2 weeks now but don't get your hopes up anyways:**

 **jfkkennedy: thanks for all of your feedback and in this chapter I will explain why they were being hunted (hint: they might have all of their provisions (not) but no money.)**

 **jfk: I'm glad you like it**

 **AnimeLover: this is what's coming next so please keep reading and loving my story!**

 **Lukas Le Stelle: I will use both of your characters and don't worry about saying Athena instead of Aphrodite everyone does it even me.**

 **GDreamwriter: THANK YOU!**

 **Lucy: saurus-chan does-**

 **Natsu: not own fairy tail**

 **Erza: or its characters**

 **Gray: because if it did**

 **Jellal: all of it's ships would be together**

 **Me: you guys are the best** **TT^TT**

 **Please review more oh and the character stories are in another fanfic I will write named memories XD**

He came to see me today. In my hotel room, like he should, he is my mate after all. Still I know why I don't want to see him. He hurt me. He was on the other side, is on the other side. Now I know how Jellal feels. "Tell me why Luce." He insisted, "why make a new guild?" I had mixed feelings about this one. "I had never wanted to leave fairy tail," I said "but how could you take her side? How? I thought we were friends, more then friends!" "I know," replied the pink haired dragon slayer (Natsu- ITS SALMON! Me- sure it is (sarcasm)) "I was under a protectiveness spell. It was horrible." he shuddered. "good bye Natsu Dragneel " "Luce wait!" "this is the best thing Natsu" I gave him a peck on the check smiled, then disappeared. After all, we were on different sides of the law.

 _Flashback starts_

 _We had used the last of our money on provisions when we went to get Isis so we were out of money. It was just us and Isis at the time, how Gajeel found her, I don't know. We knew we were expecting more members so we wanted to buy everyone a cloak. Paying attention? Yes. Well then you should know that we kind of don't have money so we can't do anything. We made up a solution. We found robbers outside of a bank and took their guns. They were toy guns…laaaaaaame. We discarded the guns and just threatened the cashier (Gajeel) and snuck up and stole the capes (Wendy) then everyone was put in waterlock until we were far enough away (Juvia) and flew off (me). But the cashier snitched on us and now we're hunted for robbery and death threats (no thanks to metal brain over there)._

 _End flashback_

We got 4 new members today : Megan Kallinger, Venom and Viper Serpentine and another named pair of brothers named Rin and Yukio but sadly Yukio died shortly after he was brought to the camp. Rin hasn't been the same since and he keeps muttering something about a demonic bond broken and not being able to use dragon mode. I'm sure he's insane **(A/N for those of you who don't or haven't watched blue exorcist dragon mode is when Rin and Yukio both grab onto rin's sword ( a prize to the person who reviews the sword's name and what 'magic' Rin uses) and their 'magic' turnes into a dragon. WATCH BLUE EXORCIST!)** when we moved and finally set up camp (we didn't want to stay in one place for too long) (Will was letting her re-animated dogs run wild…again, Venom and Viper just _couldn't_ end their conversation about which prank they should do with everyone's underwear, Raina was being too overprotective…again, and Megan was multitasking) but finally we got organized. Then I remembered. We have 5 members missing, so being a leader **(A/N IDIOT!)** I ran into the forest near our campsite to find them and being good friends everyone followed me, well except for Viper and Venom. They tended to the camp **(A/N had a prank war)**.We were about 45 minutes away from camp when we heard voices, then we walked into a clearing and saw the rest of our current Dragon soul members, talking to none other then: Erza Scarlett, Gray Fullbuster, Juvia Loxar and Natsu Dragneel.

 **How did you like the new chapters I mean COME ON I loved them and, going back a bit, couldn't believe it…. ZEREF FREAKING DRAGNEEL I MEAN COME ON! THANK YOU HIRO MASHIMA! POST A REVIEW OF HOW YOU FELT ON THAT!**


	4. Chapter 4 WAR, SARCASUM AND LEO VALDEZ

**Ok I freaking said at the beginning of the story NO OFFENSIVE REVIEWS and I look at my reviews and I have an offensive review. GUYS I PLAINLY SAID I WOULD PUT THE BACKSTORYS IN ANOTHER FANFIC CALLED MEMORIES! SHEESH and if you want to criticize the story do it NICELY ok be N-I-C-E but thank you everyone else (especially** **Lukas Le Stelle)** **for being nice about it, and this chapter I will introduce myself because Isis gets an exceed!**

 **These are the characters (I can't keep track)**

 **Isis Redfox**

 **Piper**

 **Kanatki and Kurochi Marushame**

 **Blackwing**

 **Berry**

 **Jacob Nightangle**

 **Mori**

 **Honey Sukaroyta**

 **Venom and Viper Serpentine**

 **Rin Okumera**

 **Raina Hunter**

 **Will Celeste**

 **Is that it? Good. any way standard disclaimer blah blah blah READ!**

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" I yelled. "Well…" said everyone but "THEY GAVE ME THIS TO COME" yelled an overly energetic Isis while holding up a shaking lavender exceed egg which had 1 crack, 2 cracks omg the egg was hatching.

There was a white light and POP a lavender exceed landed in Isis's arms "nya" it said, "aww," said Isis "I'm calling her Saurus because she reminds me of a cute purple dinosaur" "actually" said Saurus "I'm multi gender. I switch genders depending on my mood-nya" "why do you always say nya?" asked Natsu who I forgot was there. "Because…well I dunno-nya" replied Saurus then she opened a pair of baby blue wings with lavender tips and flew off to see the other exceeds.

Earlier at camp:

"Fufu~ We finally finished planning our pranks" said Venom and Viper in unison (Honey- senpai: like Hika-chan and Kao-chan !) **(Yes honey-senpai *chokes while honey is squeasing my neck* LET ME GO AND GO HOME! Ok *brushes paws off* now to continue)** "Do you think they will like our lovely surprise in their tents?~Ufu~ **"** said Venom. "They better do. We worked so hard capturing snakes and making them stay in the same place for a long time!" said Viper  
Both: *highfives* This is why they love us. Shishishi~

Now in the clearing:

Venom and Viper walk in done monitoring the…oh who am I kidding they probably pranked us!

*glares at the FT members*  
"What-" said Viper  
"Are-" said Venom  
"They" hissed Viper  
"Doing here? *practically hissing like snakes also semi-murderous glare*  
Didn't they betray you Lu-chan? *unconsciously summons all the snakes near them* He... Hehehe. There's a bubblegum in their group. *points at Natsu*" they both said

"Oh wow. There really IS an exhibitionist!" said Venom  
"I rate 7 out of 10. *pretends to judge the members* *notices Erza* Are you really Titania? Are you a titan?" asks Viper  
"Nah. Can't be. She's not tall enough." said Venom

"who the hell are you, and why do you have a Leo Valdez sense of humor?" asked Erza

*dramatic gasp from the twins* "we could never be Valdez good" they both said

"Ya" said everyone else sarcastically "because you personally know him"

"WE DO"

"DON'T"

"DO"  
"DON'T"

"DO"  
"DON'T"

"DO"  
"DON'T"

"DO"  
"DON'T"

"DO"  
"SHUT UP" I yelled "I'm prepared to settle this the easy way…or the hard way"

Erza understood and we yelled

"LET THE WAR BETWEEN FAIRY TAIL AND DRAGON SOUL BEGIN!"

 **Eh Lukas Le Stelle hope you don't mind but I stole your lines-nya. And there will be a twist end and I will blackmail Percy into giving you 5 drachma-nya. I will try to update more throughout the summer-nya. Bye-nya!**


	5. Chapter 5 and the winner is Nico

**I have to say i love all of your reviews-nya. they are awesome-nya. Special thanks to Lukas Le Stelle-nya. Ok so Nico (the exceed) will be my bfffl**

 **Nico: I already am Saurus-chan**

 **Oh right-nya**

 **Oh and in this Viper is a second gen toxic demon slayer.**

 **now on with the story:**

It had been a feroce battle but in the end **(NOT YET SUCKERS-NYA)** won. This is how it went:

 _Flashback start_

 _It all started with the death king of fluffy kittens._

 _"OH" yelled Viper "an exceed"_

 _There indeed was a saurus sized exceed (newborn). It was black as night and it had wings as white as skeletons. It looked like a black angel of death, that was fluffy._

 _"It's so cute!" shouted Raina and Will at the same time as they ran towards it. They were bloked by two serious_ slayers.

 _"NO! It's ours!" said Venom and Viper at the same time._

 _"HITACHEEN!" yelled Honey random_

 _"Um, what?" asked Viper_

 _"Anyway" continued Venom "we will keep it and name it Nico"_

 _Then Nico woke up._

"HOLY _HERA WHERE AM I?" it yelled "HERA BRING ME BACK NOW! JASON? PERCY? ANNABETH? PIPER? LEO? WILL, WILL CAN YOU HEAR ME? y-you guys have to be somewhere"_

 _I walked over to it and picked it up._

 _"Go find camp there are other exceeds. Ithink you'll find a surprise"_

 _We all heard distant crys of PIPER! and NICO WHERE IS JASON?_

 _"AH!" yelled Honey as a sword pierced her arm making a deep wound. Blood started dripping down her arm and dropped onto the ground. Wendy healed it._

 _"LUCY" yelled a voice, presumably Erza "IF WE WIN WE MAKE A JOINED GUILD CALLED FAIRY SOUL"_

"OK" _I replied "AND IF WE WIN YOU LEAVE US ALONE FOR ALL ETERNITY."_

 _"OK"  
"OK"_

 _Unaware of the situation at hand her attention veered away from us, Will reanimated a poisonous snake from the prank and it bit her in the arm. Having Oracion Seis flashbacks she ran away._

 _"THANK YOU WILL!" yelled Honey. And with that her, Megan and Wendy went to go fight Erza_

 _Raina and Juvia went for Gray_

 _Me and Will went for Natsu_

 _Venom and Viper went for Mirajane_

 _The Marushames went for Laxus_

 _Me and Will vs Natsu the Salamander_

 _We found Natsu in a clearing and he was so overjoyed to see me that he didn't notice Levy behind him motioning us to attack_

 _'where was she anyway?"_

 _Since our magic wes similer we used the most powerful celestial spell ever:_

 _Oh stars far and wide that embody the heavens_

 _By thy radience reveal thy form to me_

 _I emplore you oh Tetrabiblos_

 _Ruler of the stars, let your unrestrained rage flow_

 _With thy 88 hevanly bodys_

 _URANO METRIA_

 _Natsu is now K.O.d. that was easy_

 _Raina and Juvia vs Gray_

 _"water lock"_

 _Gray froze and got out of the water lock_

 _"ice make lance"_

 _Raina ate the ice_

 _"ICE DRAGON ROAAAAAAR!"_

 _point 2 for dragon soul_

 _Honey and Megan vs Erza_

 _"Ooh Erza you have nice armor"_

 _"Thank you"_

 _"prepare to get destroyed"_

 _"no"_

 _BBBBBBBBLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDD_

 _point 1 fairy tail_

 _Venom and Viper vs Mirajane_

 _The less said about this battle the better. I don't want to mentally scar you readers for life. Let's just say Mira won...shudder_

 _Kanatki and Kurochi vs Laxus_

 _"Lightning dragon ROAAAAAAR!"_

 _"Moon dragons sheald"_

 _"sun dragon blindness"_

 _"LIGHTNING DRAGON ARROW"_

 _"UNISON RAID SUN MOON DRAGON'S ULTIMITE SHUTDOWN"_

 _"LIGHTNONG DRAGON ULTIMATE SHEILD"_

 _all contestants are KOd_

 _Flashback end_

Then after the battles:

Wendy healed everyone

Saurus Nico and Piper played around

and the ultimate question was asked: "so who won" asked Natsu embarassed because Lucy and will beat him

"well 2 people from Dragon Soul won-" said Saurus

"- and another 2 won from Fairy Tail" said Happy

"So Lucy and I will discuss the winner" said Erza

They were gone for 5 minutes

"and the winner is..."

 **Ok guys-nya. I hope you liked the chapter-nya. I will do 2 endings for this story and you should be proud of me this is my longest chapter yet...i think-nya. there are 2 chaprtrs left-nya. BYE-nya!.**


	6. I'm so sorry: a note and end PLEASE READ

**Ok-nya. So I know right now all of you, my loyal followers are really on the edge of writing my name in the death note and go ahead if it helps. I said that there will be 2 more chapters to this story but this one doesn't count-nya. I have limited internet where I am right now and I sincerely believe that I will update ending number one-nya. I will leave one of three endings here and I hope you like it-nya. Again I will try to update so don't go anywhere-nya.**

"You chose your happily ever after and I chose mine" said two formerly mates as they walked down two separate isles, at two separate churches, in two separate towns.

"Ready Lucy"

"Ready as I'll ever be Venom"

"I can't believe I am getting married to-"

"Flame brain!" Yelled the groom from up the isle

Two different people. One connection. Two destinies.

 **If you can't tell I ship VeLu not Nalu-nya. Never Nalu-nya.**


	7. Chapter 7 ending number 2

**That, my friends was ending number one in the scenario where dragon soul won-nya. Now here is my favourite ending out of the three oh the last one was a full ending but these next ones will be longer: here it is-nya.**

"Hey hey!" Yelled Nico, Saurus and Berry flying around the corner. "Who is that?" Asked Viper

"HEY LISANNA!" I yelled "THEY BELIEVED IT LIKE YOU SAID THEY WOULD!" "Knew I would be right" said the girl in question

"WHAAA-"

"Oh" said Lisanna "we should probably explain, right Lucy"

"Ya you should" said Erza

"Well" said Lucy "one day Lisanna and I were experimenting with lacrami and we found something that let us brouse what people called the 'internet'. We found this site called fanfiction and we searched our guild up. There we found a bunch of storys depicting our adventures and a bunch of 'crack' storys about how Lisanna was bad and everyone ignored me and I left the guild so we decided to try it out to see how everyone would react! And Lisanna said that everyone would want me back but the only people who knew were me and Lisanna! So the war was fake and we can all go back to our home guild!"

Lucy snapped her fingers and the dragon soul marks morphed into fairy tail marks and everyone went home chatting and happy! And they lived in Fairy tail for the rest of their lives,well most of them.

 **Ok so that was ending 2 but wait there is ending 2 part 2 under this nya!**

Whatever happend to our awesome ocs?

Venom and Viper Serpentine: after successful living in Fairy tail till they were 29 Venom ended up proposing to Lucy who said yes and Viper to Megan who said the same thing. They lived happily ever after with their wives and today, still love to prank people with their kids.

Megan Kallinger: Megan lived a happy life in fairy tail and married Viper. They had 3 kids: 1 year old Medusa and 4 and 6 year olds David and Sara. Megan and Erza became good friends.

Isis Redfox: Isis was happy being with her brother in fairy tail and ended up with Rin having twins (Yukio and Amara) and living happily ever after.

Rin Okumera: after disappearing for a few years Rin came back to Fairy Tail having found Isis cute. He proposed to her and they lived happily ever after with their two kids.

Kanatki and Kurochi Marushame: shortly after the whole dragon soul incident Kanatki died. Kurochi then disappeared for a decade and when she came back she married Jacob and they had a son named Kanatki so her brother could always be with her.

Jacob Nightangle: like Kurochi, Jacob disappeared for a few years greiving Kanatki. He returned before her and decided to make her feel better (and submit to himself) by marrying her. They had one kid.

Honey Sukaroyta: Honey, decided Fairy tail was not for her 3 months after she joined and went to Lamia Scale. There she met Lyon and fell in love with him. They are now married and have 3 kids: the oldest daughter Julia the middle child James and the baby Maya.

Raina Hunter: Raina also left fairy tail but she went to Blue Pegasus. Mage fell in love with Hibiki and they ended up married and had 4 kids: Grace Mary Leo and Ray.

Will Celeste: Will disappeared after the war and was never seen again. Fairy tail has searched but with no avail but if you look up at the sky you are sure to find her (Will is now a constellation and only Lucy has seen her. That is because Will wa like Loke: a stranded spirit.

And last but not least the exceeds:

Nico and Piper: one day a magic circle came and changed them into humans so they used Freeds runes to go home

Blackwing, Berry and Mori: lived happily ever after in Fairy tail

And

Saurus: Saurus has gotten transported to Edolas and is now a successful author

 **And CUT-nya! Nice take everyone-nya**

 **Natsu: I wouldn't call you successful**

 **Lucy: standard disclaimer applies!**

 **THANK GOD I GOT MY INTERNET BACK ITS FULL OTAKU TIME HAHAHAHAHAHA-NYA!**

 **Jellal: its finally cracked**

 **Shut up-nya.**


	8. Ending number 3

**Second last chapter. I got Levy to cure me of my problem. It was getting nyannoying. A very bad nyabit. I don't own fairy tail.**

"And the winner is…"

Then Lucy Heartfilia woke up. 'What a weird dream' she thought as she got dressed. Then she went out the door and to her guild. 'Why would _I_ be in Fairy tail of all guilds' ran through her mind as she walked towards her guild Sabertooth.

 **Short I know. Sorry.**


	9. Last chapter peoples

**Oh god. I can't believe it. This is the last chapter. (;^;). Everyone has been so supporting of me and…gods now I'm crying for real. IMMMMMMM SOOOOOOO SSSAAADDDD! If you hadn't allready guessed this is the last chapter of Dragon Soul oh god this is so hard to write. My next story will be a truth or dare story so look for it. I-i-I'm just so SAAAAAAAAAAAAAD! You guys have been *sniff* so *sniff* supportive of meeeeeee! Sorry I just needed to get that out. And I just like the pairing of VenomxLucy-. It makes sense to me. Now the chapter IF FAIRY TAIL WON.**

Lucy woke up squished between something warm and something small and warm. She tried to turn over but couldn't manage.

"Stop turrrrrnig Luce" moaned a voice from beside her. Natsu. And a small moan came from the other side. Happy. Lucy sighed and got up from the protests.

"Natsu," she said "get over it the crush shall be forever non-existent. Go hook up with Gray or something."

"Oh Luce you don't know anything." Said Salamander. "I sleep here because your bed is comfy…wait YOU GOT A NEW MATRESS!"

"Ya and?"

"WHO DID YOU GIVE YOUR OLD ONE TO?!"

*smirk*"Gray."

"O.o"

"Now you can't come here. Ha."

"You suck"

And they walked to their guild Fairy Soul.

 **Omg this is it BUT never fear. I have decided to re-write this story and make more Velu fluff so bye and I would like to give a special thanks to Lukas Le Stelle for following me all the way. THANK YOU!**


	10. Here comes new storys from me

**You thought this story was over…you were wrong! Coming soon:**

 **Fairy tail:**

 **Dragon Soul Re-Write**

Same old same old

 **Follow the yellow brick road**

Join Lucy and her cat Happy as they deal with kawaii and kowai witches a scarecrow with to much humor a tin woman with not enough and a lion with a stripping problem

 **A cliché angsty Gale story**

Yay everyone dies…OH SO MUCH CLICHENESS!

 **DS continuations**

Yay continuations to endings 1,2,3…well all of them

 **Hetalia:**

 **Americas problem**

America and his Hamburger obsession how everyone tries to get him out of it…and fails…again

 **Americas family problems**

America has a brother, and kids and the word part is, no one knew

 **Black butler:**

 **What if Alois did not exist**

My re writing of season 2

 **Blue Exorcist:**

 **Pacific Rin**

Based off the movie pacific rim. Rin loses his brother Yukio in a Kaiju fight a few years ago. Now getting back into a Jaeger is harder then ever. Especially with the new trainee with a bad past. It doesn't help that Shima now has a connection with one. What will happen?

 **Be sure to check out my new stories**

 **DS being rewritten**


End file.
